


One and Only Chance

by neowise



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neowise/pseuds/neowise
Summary: Of course, Yukhei just had to fall in love with the most unattainable being in all of the universe. But that is his fate.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Challenge #4 — Awaken The World





	One and Only Chance

It’s fate that they met, Yukhei liked to believe. But of course, Renjun did not really know the concept of fate.

Still, the universe is so vast, with multiple galaxies that are home to many planets. A mere human like Yukhei can only call it fate that he was able to meet the love of his life, who happened to be a royalty from an entirely different planet, in this lifetime. 

But that’s not to say it’s only Yukhei who was a hopeless romantic in their relationship. After all, it’s Renjun who confessed to him first. 

Renjun may not know the concept of fate but on his planet, Oveder, they believe in “Unia.” In human language, Renjun said it translates to “one chance.” In Yukhei’s mind, it’s the alien word for “soulmate” but with bigger responsibilities and commitment.

When he was younger, Renjun held on so much to the concept of Unias -- two beings matched perfectly for each other. But as he grew older, he was told that being the youngest prince from the ruling family of the Imperial Nation of United Galaxies meant he cannot choose his partner on his own. There was too much at stake with his family’s name and there is no room for an Unia who cannot contribute or strengthen their rule. 

Having interactions with others outside his immediate family in the hope of meeting his Unia had been difficult for the young prince too. More than just his lineage, Renjun was famous across galaxies for the beauty he possesses. Even on Earth, he earned the nickname "The Light," and revered to be the most beautiful being alive in this part of the universe. 

So Renjun has always lived surrounded by the strictest security and with only limited interactions outside his family -- a reality that made him cold and difficult when you meet him for the first time. 

Which sucked a lot for Yukhei when they first met because Renjun was aloof and uncooperative even when he was the one who illegally landed on Earth using a stolen spaceship and was refusing to answer to Yukhei’s inquiries who was only doing his job as a spaceship registry staff at Global Earth Space Relations.

Yukhei, along with everyone in his department, tried so hard to pretend they didn’t know who the young prince was. He didn’t want to embarass Renjun who probably thought he could run away and escape from his family’s control. Even Yukhei who shied away from intergalactic gossip knew stories of how messy and tyrant the imperial family is and he understood why the young prince would’ve wanted to escape.

“It’s part of our protocols to identify all aliens who enter Earth’s territory for security purposes,” Yukhei explained.

“I am not a threat to your planet,” Renjun answered. “I’m really trying to keep a low profile so I will not do anything that will cause harm.”

Oves were not known to have violent personalities. They were too smart and cunning for brute force and destructive attacks. In fact, the imperial family held and exploited control effectively because they mask their tyranny with grace.

Renjun, for all the beauty and naivety that he possesses, was powerless to that kind of victimization. 

So their first meeting wasn’t really pleasant. Yukhei had to do his job and send Renjun back. His heart hurt too seeing Renjun’s sad eyes when a high ranking official from Oveder picked the young prince up from Earth. But what can Yukhei do? In the competition of galactic races, humans hold the least power.

During their second meeting, the young prince called Yukhei his “Unia.”

Renjun returned back on Earth months after their first meeting and this time he landed straight at Yukhei's backyard. Renjun said it wasn’t intentional but he later confessed it’s because Yukhei was the only human he knew.

At first, Yukhei thought he was hallucinating. All the heavy workload and long hours must’ve driven him to imagine the most beautiful creature in the entire universe sitting in his garden, right next to the yellow daffodils he planted two summers ago. He cannot even deny to himself that he spent almost everyday thinking about the alien prince since the first time they met.

But when he saw the prince smile while touching the petals of the flowers, Yukhei knew this can’t be a hallucination. Because no one outside of his family has ever seen Renjun smile. In all the pictures of him that circulate, in all the clips of his appearances in public, Renjun had always kept a neutral face. It wasn’t a cold look or was it aloof, it was emotionless. He had never smiled in public and that’s the image Yukhei knew. And no way in many light years can he have conjured in his mind a smile he has never seen.

So since Yukhei was off duty at that time, he decided to let Renjun have some freedom. Yukhei knew Renjun would be found soon anyway but he didn't have the heart to be the one to report him to the authorities. It's hard to say no when Renjun asked so sincerely for just a bit of free time. 

So he let the prince stay at this home -- and into his life. 

Yukhei should have known better. It’s dangerous to allow a visit from an alien prince without proper permission from authorities because it breaks many intergalactic laws. But Yukhei’s curiosity and interest over the beautiful prince won over his sense of self-preservation.

“You are my Unia,” Renjun said in accented English. It was Renjun’s second day in Yukhei’s home and they had just finished swimming in the river near Yukhei’s house. The prince’s hair was still slightly damp. And he looked so warm, so beautiful. 

“You are my Unia,” the prince repeated. Yukhei was grateful Renjun can speak human language because Yukhei wasn’t really fluent in Oveder’s language. “You are my only chance.”

No one warned Yukhei that spending days with Renjun was dangerous not only because he was helping him disobey the Imperial family but also because Yukhei just had to fall in love with the most unattainable being in all of the universe.

Renjun’s freedom lasted five Earth days. Since the spaceship he rode wasn’t stolen, there was no report to retrieve it. The real owner was Renjun’s own older brother and he helped him disable the tracking commands of the ship. It bought Renjun more time to be with Yukhei on Earth. It was five days of bliss that Yukhei didn’t want to give up. 

It was a good five days of ignoring reality and pretending Renjun and Yukhei can spend every day with each other and build a future together.

But an offspring as valuable and desired as Renjun was always accounted for by the royal family.

When Renjun left, this time fetched by his loyal guard who got to him before the military forces of Oveder could launch an official manhunt for the prince, Yukhei thought it’s the last time he would see Renjun.

Yukhei was prepared to live with the heartbreak for a long time. He wasn’t even able to confess because Renjun left hastily. 

But the separation didn’t last long. Because a few weeks later, Yukhei was arrested by the Imperial family’s military force and accused of kidnapping the young prince of Oveder.

It was a crazy accusation, one that earned the imperial family criticisms. How can a human kidnap a prince of Oveder’s descent, recognized as the most advanced race among all planets in multiple galaxies?

It brought momentary chaos across different planets. Earth was not as advanced as the other alien planets but they are an ally most want to keep. A threat to a planet that cannot protect itself was deemed violent and can cost support to Oves and the Imperial family.

So the Imperial family changed their announcement about Yukhei’s arrest. They claimed that Yukhei was an invited guest and would serve as a tutor of the youngest prince on Earth relations.

“But you realize you are just a prisoner here too, right?” Renjun asked him when he was finally talking again to him. Renjun refused to talk to him when he first arrived in Oveder because he didn’t want Yukhei to stay on his planet and take him away from his life on Earth. “Just like me?”

"I don’t know what but there will be consequences of this. I cannot trust my family,” the prince added.

"I know. But I won't be the first one to give you up. If you choose not to be with me, I will let you go. But I'm not going to be the first one to surrender and break your heart."

“You will be trapped here with me, Yukhei.”

“It’s okay as long as we can be together. I believe fate has plans for us.”

“Fate…what could fate ever want for us, I wonder?”

But Yukhei was firm and Renjun, in truth, did not want to let him go. So they didn’t waste more days debating if they should stay together or not. Instead, they spent each day getting to know each other better and falling more in love together.

"Do you know what a kiss is?" Yukhei asked him. In his estimate, he has been in Oveder for almost a month. Time moves differently on this planet and it was the farthest Yukhei had traveled in outer space. Yet despite everything being new and amazing, the most interesting being for him was still Renjun.

"Of course i know what a kiss is."

"Do you have something like that here in Oveder?"

"Oh.. lips touching is like an expression of affection right? We really don't have one here."

"Oh... okay."

"You can ask you know,” Renjun said. “If you want to kiss me. You can ask for a kiss."

"I do. But I want you to know what it means for me," Yukhei explained.

"I already know you love me, Yukhei. I know your honesty and sincerity. And I want to learn everything about you and your customs on planet Earth."

"I want to know about yours too," Yukhei said. “I am not deluding myself in believing your family will accept me as your partner. But I still want to know about your life now that I am here.”

"And if they do not accept me, we can run away to my planet. There is always home for you there," Yukhei added.

Renjun laughs at him whenever he talks this way. But he also made sure to give kisses on Yukhei’s cheeks every time. 

It would’ve worked out, them being together in Oveder. Even if Yukhei had to give up his life on Earth and was treated as a second-class citizen in Oveder. Even if Renjun remained trapped on his beautiful but cruel planet. As long as they were together, they thought they could be happy. 

But of course, Renjun’s family had their own plans. The politics of Oves was too vicious for the love shared by the prince and the human.

Renjun found out a bit late that humans cannot stay in Oveder for a prolonged period of time. The planet’s difference in atmosphere and gravity pull will take a toll on a human body. Even Oveder’s food and water will turn into poison in a human body if he is exposed to only these for more than six months.

The Imperial family gave in to Renjun’s whim only to save face and because they know being with Renjun will kill the human sooner or later.

So Renjun got angry and yet had no time to mourn his broken heart. Immediately, he arranged a ship to take Yukhei back to Earth. Yukhei’s freedom will cost a lot to Renjun and yet the human will never find out anymore what the prince sacrificed for him to be returned back home and live longer.

“I’d rather live without you as long as I know you are alive somewhere in the universe,” Renjun said. These were his last words to Yukhei before pushing him to the ship and never looking back. 

And that was the end of their love story. Fate, as Yukhei found out, was just a cruel jokester.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my story a chance!


End file.
